onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ran
is a Kuja pirate. She seems to be one of the more knowledgeable and prominent Kuja in the pirate crew, telling a child about the Gorgon Sisters and their cursed backs (though unknown to Ran, it was in truth a mark of slavery that the three sisters hide in shame). Appearance Ran is an average sized woman who has jet black hair parted on one side with an earring on each ear. She wears long black stockings with straps that reach her matching color panties. Around her waist is a decorative belt of rings that is attached to a small flap of blue bloth to cover her rear. Her top is a small orange flowered tank top with a window hole in the middle that seems almost too small for her size. She carries a quiver of arrows slung around her back with a snake that is usually accompanying her. She wears a overcoat, simialr to a Marine, like a cape like many of her fellow crewmates. Personality Ran is perceptive, knowing that Luffy defeated Bacura with brute force. She was also the one who initially recognized Luffy's Haki as Haoshoku Haki. Abilities and Powers As a member of the Kuja Pirates, it can be implied that she is very strong as only the strongest warriors are allowed on the Kuja ship. As with most of the other Kuja warriors, Ran uses a snake that can morph into a bow to launch arrows. Like all members of the Kuja Tribe, Ran can utilize Haki. History Amazon Lily Arc Ran was first seen on the Kuja Ship in the Calm Belt near Amazon Lily, speaking with Vice Admiral Momonga. Ran noticed that Momonga had killed a Sea King. Momonga then hand over a newspaper to Ran while requesting a meeting with Boa Hancock. After Hancock turned Momonga's crew into stone, the Kuja Pirates sailed for Amazon Lily. After returning to the island, Ran gave the newspaper to Elder Nyon. When the Gorgan Sisters were having their bath time, all Kujas leave the castle. When a child asked why the sisters are left alone when they bathe, Ran revealed the story behind the Gorgan Sisters' supposed powers. Ran explained that Boa Hancock and her sisters were inflicted with a curse after slaying a gorgan. The three sisters supposedly have cursed eyes on their backs which turn anyone who sees them into stone and that was why no one was allowed into the castle during her their bath time. Later, Luffy was captured for trespassing and was brought into the battle arena. Ran and the other Kujas then witnessed Luffy's strength as he felled Bacura with a single punch. She then watched Luffy's fight with Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold and witnessed Luffy unleashing his Haoshoku Haki. After Luffy gained the upper hand, Sandersonia's back was nearly exposed, but Luffy covered it up. The Kujas immediately evacuate the arena. After the Trials of the Arena, she welcomed backed a newly de-petrified Marguerite and is surprised that Luffy was brought to Kuja Castle. After Luffy came in good terms with the empress, Ran was seen laughing alongside her fellow Kuja and enjoying the party with Luffy. After Luffy resolved to save his brother from execution, Ran and the Kuja bid farewell to Hancock and Luffy as they boarded Momonga's ship and promised to help take care of their county in their stead. Post-War Arc She is seen again with the other Kuja as they were talking about Luffy's return. After Luffy rang the Ox Bell, she is seen on the Kuja ship stretching Luffy's arm. Two Years Later After picking up Luffy from Rusukaina Island and arriving somewhere close to Sabaody Archipelago, Ran is seen bidding Luffy farewell as he sails to Sabaody Archipelago on a small boat. As the Straw Hats prepare to head for Fishman Island, the Kuja Pirates aid them by holding back the Marines. Trivia *Her name means orchid. **In the language of flowers, one of her namesake's meanings is "refinement" and she appears to be one of the more mature Kuja. References Site Navigation de:Ran it:Ran Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:Kuja Category:Humans Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Haki Users Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists